The Way She Said His Name
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: A series of CB one-shots. "Depending on her mood—whether she was angry, annoyed, jealous, h*rny, happy, or content—Blair Waldorf had a different way of saying Chuck's name. And he loved them all equally." Rated T for now.
1. Angry

The Way She Said His Name

Depending on her mood—whether she was angry, annoyed, horny, happy, needy or content—Blair Waldorf had a different way of saying Chuck's name.

And he loved them all equally.

When Blair was angry, she would bark his name like an order.

"CHUCK" she yelled.

"What?" he asked groggily, sitting up in her bed. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, forcing himself to wake up. He didn't even want to know how early in the morning it was.

"What did I tell you about leaving wet towels on the rug?!" Blair scolded.

Chuck opened his eyes and smiled widely at the sight before him. Blair Waldorf was standing stark naked in the middle of her room—holding the discarded towel in question.

He shook his head slowly, in awe of the pissed-off, nude goddess in front of him. How Chuck Bass got this lucky, he'll never know.

"Oh, don't you smirk at me mister. You are the proprieter for mildew growing under my rug!"

"If I recall correctly, I wasn't the one who left that there. Last I had it, it was slung happily around my hips. You were the one who jumped me like a bitch in heat—"

"CHUCK!" Her outraged!Chuck very closely resembled her angry one.

"—pinned me to your bed and rode me like the dirty cowgirl you are" he said.

Blair tried to look as dignified as she could without any clothes on.

"I certainly did not."

"You did too, you were also the one who de-toweled me in the first place. Fess up, it was a crime of passion and I was the victim" Chuck said, falling back against the pillows that smelled like her.

"Oh please, you are never the victim Chuck" she scoffed.

"I was last night. The victim to a horny girlfriend" he said, rolling onto his stomach.

"Come over here and say that" she said.

"Hell no, you come back to bed" he mumbled.

"This conversation isn't over" she said as she crawled onto the bed. Right as she slid under the covers, Chuck spun around and landed on top of her.

"Gotcha" he whispered as he captured her mouth with his.

"I thought you were sleeping" she said when he pulled back.

"If you think I could fall back asleep after seeing you stark naked and pissed off—which happen to be my two favorite looks on you—then you are terribly mistaken" he said.

With that Chuck kissed his way down her body very deliberately until his mouth hovered right over her heat.

When he made contact, Blair's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

She decided that maybe she was the one who left the towel on the floor after all.


	2. Annoyed

Annoyed (and Grossed Out)

He loved how she made his name rhyme with "uck" when she was annoyed or grossed out. Right now, she was both.

"UCK ChUCK!" she scoffed as her boyfriend presented with her his dvd selection for their very first movie night.

She was standing in the middle of his bedroom, arms-crossed and—unfortunately for him—fully clothed. Leave it to Blair Waldorf to attend a casual night-in looking like her usual flawless self.

Chuck couldn't figure out why she bothered spending so much time getting dressed when her clothes were just going to wind up on his floor wrinkled anyways.

He would admit, however, loved it when she dressed ultra conservative because it made finding out what she was wearing underneath her high collared shirt and pencil skirt that much more exciting.

She was like his personal, professionally wrapped Tiffany's present. White bow downing her head and everything.

"What?" he asked, faking shock as he continued to hold the dvd out for her.

"I can't believe you!" she cried walking over to his bed (where he looked way to comfortable and cocky) and wacked his arm "I thought you were going to take our new tradition seriously. I should have known better than to put you in charge."

"I thought you liked it when I took charge, Waldorf" he drawled out as his finger-tips hinted at the hem of her skirt.

"I'm not watching that filth" she said, crossing her arms.

"It's not filth, it's a classic" he countered.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's _is a classic" she told him "_Breakfast _IN_ Tiffany's_ is pornography."

"Don't be such a prude" he smirked "Its erotic cinema. It has a plot synopsis and everything. I thought we'd start with something tame before getting into the harder stuff."

"In your perverse, unfulfillable fantasies Bass" she said ripping the dvd out of his hands.

As she began studying the "synopsis," Chuck took the opportunity to grab her around the waste and bring her down until she was settled against his lap.

"Never say never, that's my motto" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Shocker" she mumbled.

"I thought you'd at least be touched by my choice. I tried to be sensitive to your preferences" he said "Besides, porn-Audrey Hepburn sort of looks like you."

"I thought it wasn't _porn_ Chuck" she quipped "And while I see you obviously made the effort—by your standards at least—you should know that my preferences never included this so-called 'erotic cinema'."

"Are you trying to tell me that you've never watched any porn? Not once?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"No, of course not!" she said as if it was the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Not ever? Not even just to satiate your curiosity growing up?" he asked.

"No!"

"I don't believe it…" he said.

Blair slid off of Chuck's lap and onto the bed next to him.

"Please explain to be, boyfriend of mine that I love dearly, which part of me exactly screams 'I watch porn'?" Blair demanded.

"You know" Chuck said as he motioned to her pelvis with a swirl of his beautiful hand "That hip thing you do when you're on top."

"What hip thing?" she laughed incredulously, knowing full-well _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"That thing where you rotate yourself in a circular motion while simultaneous gyrating back and forth" he said "You know…"

Blair tried to hold back a smile. "I can't recall. Care to show me?" she suggested, patting her lap.

"You're gonna regret that" he said as he moved on top of her. Looking at her wickedly in the way that always turned her on, Chuck slowly began moving his hips against hers.

Blair gasped at the sensation as the smile she wore vanished and her mouth formed the perfect "o."

Seeing her reaction, Chuck began rocking his lips back and forth until Blair's head fell back against his headboard.

When he stopped, she opened her eyes.

"Oh, that thing?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah" Chuck smiled.

"You like it when I do that?" she asked.

"No. I love it when you do that" he said as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

When he pulled back, he couldn't help but notice Blair's cheeks flushed with arousal.

"In that case, I assure you that move is a Blair Waldorf original" she said seductively.

Despite being turned-on, Chuck suddenly became very serious.

"Promise me you'll only ever do that with me" he demanded.

She smiled for a moment.

"I promise" she said.

He leaned down to kiss her again, this time with more desperation.

"Ready to have your porn-cherry popped?" he asked her with a smirk.

"If I _have_ to" she said "then I guess it makes sense that it has to be with you."

Chuck hopped off of her and ran to his dvd player way too eagerly.

Blair rolled her eyes in an attempt to mask her growing curiosity for what was about to go down.

Chuck and Blair watching porn. It would be one for the ages.


	3. Jealous

**A/N: **I wanted to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this silly little idea so much. It's a lot of fun to write. I've only got a few ideas left, but if you want to request a certain scenario/emotion for me to write, I'll gladly take it into consideration (but no promises).

Also, quite a few of you have implored me to continue my angsty one-shot _A Drunken Promise._ While I have considered giving it a happier ending, I am really satisfied with the current ending and don't want to jeopardize the integrity of the story. Not all stories have happy endings. Luckily for you guys, **this** one does 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jealous

When Blair was jealous, she put an emphasis on the first syllable of his name. The "Ch" sounded more like a "Shhhh" as she drew out his name in a way that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up…and not in a good way. He knew he was in trouble.

"Chhhhuck, fancy meeting you here" Blair bit out, trying to maintain her cool composure.

Said trouble may or may not have to do with the skinny blonde that was currently all but sitting on his lap.

It wasn't his fault—really. He did tell Blair to meet him at Victrola that night, but what he didn't expect was for his newest dancer Betsy to use him as a piece of furniture. At least not when he knew Blair was on her way.

"Is it? I mean, I do own the joint" Chuck smiled, trying to get a further rise out of her—knowing he'd have to make it up to her later. Luckily, Chuck particularly enjoyed being at Blair's mercy. Especially when it involved their prized make-up sex.

"Whose your friend?" she asked, directing her sickly-sweet (and frightening) smile to the blonde in question.

"Betsy" the girl replied, sticking out her hand to Blair as if she was to kiss it in greeting "I'm new."

"Ahh I see" Blair said "Well I'm sure you two need some alone time to get acquainted. Chuck, enjoy your night with Busty, I'll find my own entertainment for the night."

With that she did a 180 turn in her Jimmy Choos and stormed over to the opposite side of the bar.

True to her word, Blair had a guy by her side almost instantaneously. Chuck couldn't blame the guy with no future, his girlfriend had pulled out all the stops tonight—blood-red halter dress with a sweet-heart dip in the front showing just a hint of cleavage; her perfectly wavy hair was loosely tied up in a bun with a few tendrils framing her face.

As she talked to the poor sap who offered her a drink, she not-so-innocently ran her fingers over her collarbone—enticing the guy to move even closer to her.

Chuck had to hand it to her—Blair knew how to push his buttons. She may have been the jealous one, but Chuck was almost guaranteed to blow his lid if a guy so much as looked at her the wrong way.

His fist clenched when he saw the guy lean in and whisper something into her ear. In his whole life, Chuck Bass had only ever punched one man: his uncle. He resisted the urge over and over again every time Blair played this little game, because he knew regardless as to whether or not he hit someone, Blair would still be his at the end of the night. So he refrained.

But tonight he was feeling particularly antsy.

"I'll be right back" he told Betsy as he pushed her off his lap.

"Having a good time, are we?" he purred into her ear, causing Blair to jump slightly.

"Yes, in fact, we are. Jim here was just telling me about the view from his suite. Apparently it's to die for" she said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Listen man" Jim interjected, not liking Blair's attention being directed away from him.

"Jim is it?" Chuck asked.

The oaf nodded.

"Bill" Chuck said to the bartender "Please escort this gentleman out of my club."

"Wait..what?!" Jim protested as he was dragged out of Victrola.

"That was uncalled for" Blair scolded "You could have just hit him."

"Why should I have to lift a finger when I can pay others to do it for me?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe to show me that you actually cared some guy was hitting on me."

"You can take care of yourself, darling. I was just trying to help you."

"Oh, like you were doing with Busty over there?" she asked.

"_Betsy_ is new here. I wanted to make her feel at home" he said.

"Unfortunately for Busty, _this_" she said, subtly cupping his package "is my home, not hers."

"Have I made myself clear?" she asked with a smirk.

Chuck winced as she squeezed him. _Hard._

"Crystal" he choked out.

"Good" she said, letting him go "Let's go fire that bitch."

"Blair, I'm not going to fire her" he said, placing his hand on her forearm.

"Aha! I knew you liked her!" Blair exclaimed.

"I do not! She's just new, okay? All she knows is my old reputation. She doesn't know about you…about _us_" he told her.

"Well then why don't you go _educate_ her?" Blair implored "Unless, you really do want to go home alone tonight."

"Fine" Chuck agreed, offering her his bent arm "Shall we?"

"We shall" Blair smiled.

"Ahem, Betsy?" he asked the blonde who was keeping his seat warm.

"Yeah?" she responded, snapping her bubble-gum.

"This is Blair Waldorf" he said, motioning to the brunette on his right.

"We met like five minutes ago" she said in a voice that screamed 'duh.'

"Right, but, you see, Blair is my girlfriend" Chuck said.

"The great Chuck Bass has a…girlfriend?" she asked, shocked.

"That's right. We've been dating now for five months and are very committed to one another" he held out his jacket sleeve, which was currently sporting a certain heart-shaped gold pin "As this pin represents. And while you are very attractive, the truth of the matter is that I'm head-over-heals in love with this girl" he said as he kissed Blair's temple "Understand?"

"Uh, I guess?" Betsy shrugged.

"Good" he said, turning to Blair "Are we good here?"

"Yup!" she smiled.

Chuck returned the sentiment as he led Blair out of Victrola.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Chuck asked her knowingly once they were in his limo.

"What, my reformed-womanizer of a boyfriend telling a potential conquest how much he adores me?" she brought her lips to his in a searing kiss "Very much so" she said against his mouth.

"Well I'm happy to oblige. But honestly Blair, couldn't you have left Chuck jr. alone?" he asked, motioning to a certain anatomy that still throbbed from her jealous spurt.

"Aww poor Chuck jr. I'll kiss him better later" she said seductively.

"Promise?" he asked in a low voice.

Blair reached out and thumbed the gold heart pin she gave him the day they became official. No more nonsense, no more rules or theories, no more reasons keeping them from being happy. They were just two committed people who loved each other.

"I promise."


	4. Needy

A/N: Hello loyal readers! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a really stressful week and no time to write :/ I began this chapter not really knowing where it was going and actually like how it turned out, so here it is.

This chapter is definitely RATED M for um…CB sex (is there any other kind?)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Blair was feeling particularly…_needy_, she never held it in. She put her pride aside and would flat out beg for it.

Like right now.

The Queen B of Constance Billiard.

Completely naked.

On her hands and knees.

Begging Chuck Bass for sex.

"Ch-u-ck…"

Only a desperate Blair could drag out his one syllable name to nearly three.

"C'mon" she coaxed, wiggling her hips at him in a way that always drained the color from his face.

As it was, all the blood from his upper half was currently residing south for the evening-- but he hadn't given in to her quite yet.

"C'mon _what_ Waldorf?" he purred from his standing position near the foot of his bed, clad only in silk boxers. His arms were crossed over his bare chest to prevent the urge to reach out and touch her.

"You know _what_, you asshole" she whined in frustration.

"Careful Blair, your bitch is showing" he smirked.

"I'll show you what a bitch I can be if you don't get over here right now and fuck me" she growled, though her threat was less menacing considering the compromising position she was in.

"Dirty talk, my dear, will get you everywhere" he said as he crawled up behind her.

"I've only got one place in mind right now" she taunted.

"Hmm, right here?" he asked as he ran his fingers over her opening.

"Yessss" she hissed "Uhhh, c'mon Chuck stop delaying the inevitable."

"So you're admitting we're inevitable?" he asked as he slid his boxers off.

"I hate you" she huffed, although the tantalizing rocking of hips continued to say otherwise.

"Relax Waldorf, I'm just testing the waters" he said as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Fuck you" she sighed as he inserted two this time "Ohhh…oh…Ch-u-ck…please. I need you…please."

Chuck involuntarily shuttered as he pulled his hand away from her dripping heat. He'd never get tired of having her like this. Only her. Only him. With her. Like this. No one else.

Only him.

"Alright but only because you said please" he said as he nudged her hips farther apart and maneuvered his way home.

Blair's head rolled down in response to the magnificent pleasure of being filled completely by Chuck at this angle. She'd never admit it to anyone, but it was secretly her favorite position.

Romantic missionary style had its perks, but there was something so much more appealing about being claimed from behind. Especially from Chuck. Because that's all she wanted. To belong to him and only him. No one else.

Only him.

"Ch-u-ck" she said again as she began moving back and forth in tune with his slow calculated movements.

"You love this, don't you Blair?" he asked in a low voice "You love surrendering everything you've got to me."

She gasped loudly when his hand snaked around and found her clit.

Rubbing her just as slow as his thrusts, Chuck's administrations caused her eyes to cross.

"Yesss" she admitted—there was no turning back now, "But only to you."

Chuck increased the pressure of his hand as his hips began rocking slightly faster in response.

"Ohhh" she breathed "Faster, Chuck. Please…"

Her wetness began trickling down her thighs.

She knew Chuck felt it too, because at that moment he pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest.

Blair was startled for a moment when her eyes met her own reflection. Somehow, Chuck managed to get his headboard replaced with a wide mirror that Blair hadn't noticed before now.

Blair felt her breath leave her body as she became entranced by her own appearance: eyes hooded, hair wild, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open so slightly.

It was the first time in her life she thought she was beautiful.

"You can see it now, can't you?" Chuck's voice brought her back to reality.

He slowed down his movements again, barely moving inside of her but keeping the pressure on her sweet spot.

"Why you're the only woman I've ever truly wanted on a level other than sex."

Blair's eyes flashed to his through the mirror. The intensity of his gaze burned her flesh.

It was a mixture of wanting to devour her whole and the desire to keep her safe and shield her from the ugliness of the world.

"The only one I've ever really needed for reasons other than lust" he said.

His free hand skidded over her stomach in feather-light touches.

Blair felt tears well in her eyes in response to his gentle touches, but refused to look away from his own eyes.

"Can you see now that you're the one?" he asked in an almost pleading voice, desperately needing her to understand how much he loved her without actually saying the words.

Blair bit her lip and nodded her head—unable to verbalize anything.

"Good" Chuck said quietly before pressing his lips to her ear "Now cum for me, baby."

The simulation of his words and the way he was touching her drove Blair over the edge instaneously. She was in such awe of the man behind her that she hadn't even noticed how close she was the whole time.

And when she felt Chuck gently thrust himself inside of her one more time before releasing, she realized that he was the verge the whole time too.

But he waited for her. For as long as it took for her to really see herself.

He was a selfless lover.

A selfless savior.

She turned her head to meet Chuck's lips in a searing kiss.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

Chuck gave her one of those rare-but-genuine Chuck Bass smiles that she loved so much.

"Does this mean you're gonna let me keep the mirror?" he asked hopefully.

Blair smiled softly before capturing his lips once more.

That mirror just became their new best friend.


	5. Happy

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, I love reading them :) I'm not too sure that I love this chapter, it takes a somber tone which I don't know works with the "Happy" theme, but hopefully you all like it. I have one more chapter of this story planned after this one, so if you have any additional ideas let me know! -KJ3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Happy

When Chuck did something right, Blair would look at him with such adoration that his black heart would melt into a pile of goo.

"Chuck!" she exclaimed, turning to face him with a grin from ear to ear.

Since they started dating officially, Chuck began making more and more of an effort to be the type of man Blair deserves. He tried long ago to convince her to wipe her hands clean of him, but she wouldn't let go.

It didn't take long for Chuck to find out that despite the countless bimbos he tried to lose himself in, he couldn't let go of his true love either.

It happened some time near the end of their senior year. Blair had been sleeping over Serena's and ran into Chuck in the middle of the night on her way to the bathroom. The electricity that had always existed between them surged them back together that night. All it took was one look and the slightest brush of her arm against his in passing that changed their lives forever.

They attacked each other passionately that night, like two lovers that had been separated against their wills for over a year. Despite how long it had been since the last time they were intimate, they didn't miss one beat. They had every inch of each other burned into their brains, making it impossible for their reunion to be anything short of spectacular.

The next morning when they woke up tangled in each other's embrace, they came to the decision that the future had arrived. They had officially run out of reasons to stay apart. For better or for worse, they were now together.

But now, months later, Chuck was still newly deflowered. He was still learning how to play the role of "boyfriend," still trying to figure out how to fix them when he messed up or when she was in a really bad mood. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Which is why it became that much more important for him to make Blair happy as often as possible.

"Do you like it?" he asked, nervously ringing his hands despite the smile she was currently sporting.

"Like it? Chuck, this is amazing!" she told him, flinging her arms around his neck.

Chuck spun her around, reveling in the feeling of Blair's approval.

"I can't believe you brought me to a Broadway show, it's so un-Chuck-like!" she told him.

"I'm trying Blair. I want to make you happy" he said.

"Well _Spring Awakening _is a very good start" she said, turning to look up at the marquee "How did you even know I wanted to see this?"

"I may have overheard a conversation between you and Serena."

"Let me guess, by 'overheard' you mean 'eavesdropped' and by 'conversation' you mean the impromptu 'sing-along' we had with the soundtrack last weekend."

Chuck shrugged.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do for his woman" he said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm your woman then" she said, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss him sweetly.

"Plus" he told her as he took her hand "This is one of the only shows I could find that has guaranteed nudity and sexual situations."

Blair rolled her eyes as she grinned at him.

"I should have known your intentions weren't honorable" she said.

Chuck lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Never" he told her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We're never having sex again" Chuck told her as he escorted her out of the theater.

"Chuck!" she laughed, not understanding the gravity of his voice.

"I'm serious" he told her, shutting the limo door behind him.

At first, the show wasn't half bad. The music (much to Chuck's surprise) didn't suck and the actual plot was relatively interesting.

And of course, just as he was promised, there was a pretty explicit sex scene right before intermission. His arousal must have been apparent, because as soon as the lights went up, Blair led him to a discreet nook of the theater and got him off in record time.

But then, the second act happened. You know, the one where the main girl gets pregnant after having said sex and dies from a botched abortion.

"It's a play" she tells him.

"So what, Blair? You don't think that kind of thing happens in real life?" he asks, outraged by her oblivion "Pregnancy is dangerous."

In truth, Blair was shocked by his sudden change of demeanor. Sure, the content of the play was heavy, but there seemed to be a lot more going on with Chuck than she could see.

"That's why I'm on the pill" she said, rubbing his arm reassuringly "C'mon, don't let this ruin the night. We still have dinner reservations."

Chuck nodded, trying to get the sound of Wendla's cries as she's getting dragged off stage by the abortion doctor out of his head.

"Right" he said "You're right."

He brought her head close and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I'm right" she smiles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That night Chuck lay awake staring at the girl in his arms. Despite having booked them a romantic hotel room far away from The Palace, he insisted to Blair that he was too wiped out to have sex. Blair knew that he was just making excuses, but didn't fight him on it. Instead they simply changed into their pajamas and held each other.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked after a little while.

"Do I make you happy Blair?"

She reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands.

"Chuck" she said with a soft smile on her face—not as big as the one earlier, but prominent nevertheless—"My whole life…I've never been happier than when I am with you. Nothing else matters."

"I feel the same way" he said quietly "Which is why I'm terrified of you getting pregnant…"

"Chuck…"

"No, just listen. I never want you to have to go through that kind of pain and danger. Because knowing I was the cause of it…I would never forgive myself" he said.

"I don't want that either—not for quite a few years anyways. But when it does happen Chuck, I don't want you to be afraid. I'm gonna need you to take care of me. I know you won't let anything bad happen" she said.

He didn't respond.

"You will protect me, won't you?" she asked.

"Yes" he promised as he held her tighter "with every fiber of my being."

She stole a quick kiss before snuggling into his chest.

"You make me so happy" she whispered before falling into a slumber.

_Mission accomplished_ Chuck thought to himself as he willed his own eyes to close.

He was still terrified of Blair getting pregnant, but promised to not let his fears show. For her sake, he would be brave.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Don't forget to review!!!!


	6. Content

A/N: OMG I can't believe this is the last chapter! I'm so sad but I really love the way it came out. Like, if there was ever an testament to prove how devoted I am to CB, it would be this. **Tammy, **I'm sure you'll like this because you already guessed the little twist in your review!

But don't fret loyal readers…there just may be a companion piece to this in the near future (thanks to **BookCaseGirl **for the awesome idea I'm so pumped to write!)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Content

When Blair was content, she would let a certain softness overcome her voice and demeanor that few—if anyone—besides Chuck had the pleasure of knowing intimately.

Chuck walked quietly into her dark bedroom, not wanting to scare her. He sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her as she slept blissfully unaware of his presence.

He reached up to comb his fingers through her hair, slowly lulling her awake without startling her.

It didn't take long for her eyelids to flutter open.

"Chuck?" she whispered with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey you" he whispered back.

He moved his hand to cup the side of her face.

"Am I dreaming?" she sighed "You're not supposed to be here."

Blair of course was referring to the fact that Chuck was scheduled to be on his business trip to Hong Kong until Sunday.

And it was only Friday night.

"I caught a plane back a few days early" he told her "I couldn't stay away."

"I missed you" Blair said as she moved her hand to cover his.

"I missed you too, sweetheart" he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked coquettishly—despite still being half-asleep.

"In a minute. I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Want me to join with you?"

Her offer was offset with an adorably big yawn.

"No, you're exhausted. Go back to sleep" he told her, a smile playing on his own lips.

"I'm not tired."

But even as she said the words, her eyes closed again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Chuck stepped under the hot spray, he sighed in relief that he was finally home.

It was an easy decision really. Blair wasn't the only person in their relationship who had abandonment issues. Between his parents' untimely deaths and those closest to Blair often leaving her behind without a second glance—her father, Serena, Nate and even him long ago, the two of them spending time a part proved to be a nearly impossible task.

Unfortunately, since becoming the CEO of Bass Industries on his 18th birthday last year, certain out of the country trips were often unavoidable. He would have taken Blair in a heart-beat—he wanted nothing more than to be able to wisp her away from New Haven (she had an apartment there while attending Yale) and show her parts of the world she's never seen.

But school was far too important to Blair and she continued to have the same irrefutable morals she's had since grad school—that not even Chuck Bass could rid her of after nearly a year and a half of dating.

They had been doing okay on this latest trip, but some odd 20 hours ago Blair called him in tears. She missed him. She was hurting. She needed it to be Sunday.

She needed him to be home with her.

So Chuck made it happen. A few phone calls and a few emergency board meetings later, he was on a _commercial _flight back home to Blair.

The same Blair who made the whole ordeal worth it just by saying his name in the voice that he loved.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After drying off and running a towel through his hair, Chuck padded his way across the floor and climbed into bed.

Blair, who appeared to be sleeping, opened her eyes as soon as she felt the bed dip.

"Hi" she whispered before bringing her lips to his.

Chuck instinctively reciprocated her eagerness, kissing her with all the pent-up frustration he experienced from being away from her for nearly a week.

When he felt Blair's hand wrap around his member and begin to stroke him slowly, he pulled away.

"Blair, let's go to sleep" he coaxed her, despite a certain part of his anatomy screaming for more attention "You're too tired."

"No I'm not" she said "I've slept enough. Besides, I want to be with you."

She continued to stroke him, sending waves of pleasure over Chuck's jet-lagged body.

"I want to be with you too" he told her.

"Then make love to me" she whispered.

Chuck didn't respond; instead he moved himself on top of her. After easily ridding her of her nightgown, Chuck propped himself up with his arms so he could drink in the view of Blair lit in the moonlight.

Everything about her was _soft. _So soft, and yet he was barely touching her.

She was always so effortlessly beautiful, especially at night. No makeup, no headbands, no cold exterior she reserved for the public, and absolutely no insecurities.

She was perfectly at ease in this moment; perfectly warm and trusting and comforting.

Perfect.

"I love you" she said reached up to brush his still damp hair off of his forehead.

Chuck's eyes closed at the sensation of her words and act of affection. He never thought they would be here. He never thought the day would come—despite the hope of 'in the future'—where Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf would openly love and trust each other enough to find the happiness they've always deserved but never had.

"I love you too" he said as he moved down to kiss her.

After a few long, deep, breathtaking kisses, Blair whispered "I'm ready" against his mouth.

"You sure?" he asked, knowing how much she loved her foreplay.

"Yes" she panted "Please."

Moving his hips ever so gently, Chuck positioned himself before hesitantly sliding himself inside of her.

When he was met with absolutely no resistance—but rather the searing heat and wetness that never failed to astound him—he quickly pulled back before thrusting into her with much more urgency than before.

Blair cried out at the sensation, rolling her head from side to side as Chuck attacked her neck with his mouth.

She lost the power of speech then. Not one "Oh god" or "Faster" or even a "Chuck" left her lips. The only noises that filled the room besides the sound of their bodies fusing together were her gasps, moans and whimpers.

Chuck followed in suit—the only noise leaving his mouth was the panting of hot air against her neck and shoulders. Tonight was not about competition. It was not a "who can scream the loudest" or "come the hardest" type of sex. It was a mutual surrender both physically and emotionally.

It was desperate, but not violent.

It was gentle, yet deeply passionate.

It was the type of love-making that only two people as damaged as them could experience together and only together.

The only signal Chuck had of Blair getting close to reaching her peak was the sensation of her finger-nails caressing—but not clawing at—the expansion of his back.

He lifted his head to look at her face and nearly came at that very moment.

Her eyes were scrunched shut at the feeling of the excruciating pleasure she was experiencing. Her lips were swollen and periodically opening and closing—though nothing but her ragged breaths escaped her mouth. A thin layer of sheen danced its way across her forehead and collarbone, enticing Chuck to lean down again and taste the sweetness her body was offering him.

When he felt her bring her legs up to wrap around his waist, Chuck altered the angle of his thrusting in order to stroke her most sensitive spot.

Three strokes later, Blair's whole body pulsed around him tightly—she held his body to hers with an urgency to get him as close as humanly possible as she felt Chuck bit down on her shoulder and explode inside of her.

It was the first time they reached their climax at the same time.

Chuck vaguely registered her tears that moistened his neck and they continued to hold each other close.

Still breathing heavily, Blair threaded her fingers through Chuck's hair.

Gently, he lifted his head from her collarbone to face her.

With tears shining in her dark brown eyes, she cradled his face in her hands and sighed his name contently.

"Charles."

She could say his name so many ways; hell, depending on the day of the week, she could make it sound like a curse or a prayer.

Once upon a time, Chuck was convinced that he loved all those ways equally.

But that was before this moment.

This perfect moment where no one could touch them or hurt them.

Chuck Bass was certain he had never felt so loved in his life.

He leaned forward to press his forehead against her.

"Charles" she whispered again.

Yeah, that was definitely his favorite.


End file.
